gcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanai
Please note that the player had taken some liberties on her interpretation here, and thus, this is not an accurate representation of her canon self. Hinanai Tenshi is the "Eldest Daughter" of the Hinanai clan, as referred to by Iku Nagae, that resides in Heaven. Being in heaven, she has a rather carefree life, but has a rather boring life. She ended up joining in the Origin War for a chance to restore her world after it had been devastated following a misunderstanding, though later on she shifted her goal into remaking it into the ideal version of it that she had envisioned. Design and Overview 'Appearance' Tenshi's overall build is that of a young girl, though she is as tall as the average teenager. Her long, blue hair is usuallly left untied, and it gives off an interesting contrast with her striking dark red eyes. She wears a white button-up blouse with a red bow at the collar, a blue dress with a big light blue bow on the back and brown lace-up boots. She also wears something resembling an apron over her dress. The apron has a rainbow-patterned shard link around it, and wears a black hat decorated with two peaches on each sides and leaves. In Arc 4, the strain from channeling the spirit of everyone during the battle against The Madara and her absorbing Amato's essence changed her appearance quite a bit, giving her a vibe of corruption. Her blue hair now slowly turning into dark grey, following Amato's hair color. Her clothing's color scheme turned into grey mainly, but with some striking scarlet red emblazoned all over it. Red and black markings had also appeared on all over her body, most notably on her left cheek and arms. 'Personality' Tenshi is described as being "sheltered upbringing", selfish and top of the world. Despite being a celestial, she is very earthly who lacks charisma. That's not surprising, however, because she became a celestial only because the entire Hinanawi family became celestials when the Nawi became divine spirits. Therefore, she lacks awareness of what it means to be a celestial. She is described as "delinquent". An overly privileged environment had a negative effect on her playful nature. She doesn't consider what her actions mean to other people. She also has absolute confidence in her abilities, and gets mad if someone insults them. Despite all of that though, she's good-hearted and nice on the inside. But her desire to do good later on would be the cause for her to develop an extreme heroic complex, as she started to see herself as the hero her world need and deserve, and would stop at nothing to pursue her vision of recreating Gensokyo so everyone could see the heroic side of hers. 'Powers & Equipment' Manipulation of Earth and Soil Tenshi has the ability to invoke or suppress an earthquake. Although the effective area is quite small, she can cause an earthquake in several remote areas at once. This ability also allows her to cause disasters such as subsidence or mudslide. The earthquake does not need to happen in the actual surface of earth, she can invoke an earthquake in almost all solid platforms, except organic structures that do not directly contacts stone, rock, or soil platforms. This power is also useless on a completely metallic platform if there’s no earth to shake below it. The Sword of Hisou (緋想の剣, Hisou no Tsurugi, lit. Sword of Scarlet Perception) The sword cannot be used by anyone other than celestials. It is able to gather and accumulate the surrounding spirit and convert it into energy. Moreover, it is able to cut up this spirit itself. Upon releasing the opponent's spirit and identifying the type of the opponent's spirit, it is also able to control the accumulated spiritual energy and convert it into the spirit of the opponent's weakness, and attack using their weakness. First, the sword converts the opponent's spiritual nature into scarlet mist, then into a form that can be seen. Once the opponent's nature has been revealed, the sword can change itself to channel the most effective attributes to counter that nature. Note that Tenshi herself could not identify the nature of the spirit, and the only one that gained that information is her sword. The spiritual nature evoked by the sword takes the form of weather, which is why it somehow looks flexible. Also, spirits slashed by the sword become scarlet mist. This mist can be used to influence and control the weather. The sword is also durable enough to channel the powerful strength of the celestials, allowing Tenshi to rupture the Earth or even cause earthquakes in the surrounding area. Tenshi can also evoke the gathered scarlet energies of living beings through the sword, creating an immensely destructive beam that inflicts grievous injury upon her opponents. The spirit spoken of here is the "ki" (気) that dwells in all living and nonliving things, and just like the weather, there are several types of spirits. The spirits that dwell in living things extend their influence on the personality or nature of the living thing according to the type of spirit, and the spirit that accumulates in the air changes the weather to its type. The sword put the spirit of others in an uncontrollably leaky condition, limited to the character's surroundings, and then the weather turned into their corresponding type of spirit. Furthermore, since it is the "ki" itself, for the soul of the "ki", Phantom, if their spirit is entirely absorbed and cut up, then their existence is annihilated. -The scarlet energy of the sword can be channeled to provide Tenshi with super-armor for a short amount of time. -Tenshi can imprint the seal ("封印" fuuin) of the sword upon an opponent, dealing substantial damage. This seal contains the scarlet energies of the current local weather and will be more or less powerful depending on the type of weather. It could safely be said that without her sword, Tenshi’s strength will be greatly weakened. The Keystone A holy object that can (among other properties) invoke or suppress earthquakes. It is heavy object made of black granite. Tenshi uses keystones in a number of ways, including: as projectile, as a cushion to sit on, as a bludgeon to attack with, and also as a familiar-like weapon. Due to her not being in Gensokyo, Tenshi couldn't summon the bigger keystones, but the smaller one is still somewhere in her arsenal. That doesn’t really deter her, as she do know about how to combine them to create a substitute for a bigger keystone. Being a Celestial '''that only ever eaten peach and only drinks sake, Tenshi’s skin and body is ridiculously sturdy and resistant, and her blood is poisonous to youkais and similar supranatural beings. Though, this resistance often made her too reckless in fights, and she's prone to taking more damages than necessary because of that. Biography One day, due to the boring life in Heaven of constant drinking and relaxation, Tenshi decides to cause a disaster by gathering the thought energy of everyone in Gensokyo in the form of scarlet clouds, threatening an earthquake. Her true intent is to resolve her boredom by attracting others to resolve the incident. This disruption causes a preliminary tremor, which wrecks Reimu Hakurei's shrine and causes several events to unfold from there. Eventually, Tenshi rebuilds Reimu's shrine. However, Yukari Yakumo becomes angry when she learns that Tenshi has built a Keystone into its foundation, and has the shrine destroyed and rebuilt once more so that she can seal it. Eventually a groundbreaking ceremony is held in Heaven, and all ended well for everyone, though the entire event tarnished Tenshi's reputation for most of Gensokyo's resident. Moments before the the War of Origin started, the people of the moon, the Lunarian, declared that they will purge the land covered with filth and promptly started an invasion. As the protector of the land, Reimu Hakurei, marched to face the invading army, a dimensional rift opened nearby and sucked her precious artifact, the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb. Without it, Reimu couldn't stop the invaders from purging the land from imperfection, killing many of Gensokyo's residents. The war was actually caused by a huge misunderstanding in the first place, with Yukari's experiment with the multiverse being the main reason why the Lunarians decided to investigate. The less than warm welcome the people of Gensokyo gave to them made them suspicious about Yukari's motives, and it all went worse from there. As the war went worse and worse for both sides, the Celestials and the Dragon God of the land decided to do something extreme to stop the conflict; they decided to lift the keystone that held Gensokyo together. That action created a huge catastrophe that managed to remove the threat of the invaders, but left the land uninhabitable, and the heaven barely standing. Tenshi then was frustrated that she had no other choice but to stick with a land devoid of life and excitement. She even thought to discard her Celestial identity and just stop living in a world that can only bore her. In her unclear state of mind, a lady bearing the name Isamy appeared in front of her, offering a chance to recreate everything, making a world without boredom, something that Tenshi had always desired. She immediately accepted the offer without any second thought. Pathway to Origin Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery Immediately after reaching the Sphere Forest, Tenshi was assaulted by a flying figure that created gusts of wind to level the trees near her. At first she did not recognize her attacker, but then she learned that her attacker's identity was Aya Shameimaru, though she oddly did not speak, and as far as Tenshi's knowledge was, she knew that Aya should be dead. Nevertheless, she ended up blasting her into the orbit with a well-placed Scarlet Weather Rapture. But, soon as she handled her, Tenshi started to experience narcolepsy as she tried to find the other side in the Sphere Forest. The string of sudden sleeps at first was at first shrugged by her as merely an effect of being tired, but the nightmares that followed them started to take a toll on her mental health. It culminates in one dream, where she was forced to battle the darker part of her, which was apparently set up by Gengetsu, a demon of dreams. She soon realized that everything from the very beginning, including her battle with Aya, was merely a dream. After a long battle inside her mind, she managed to overwhelm Gengetsu, and kicked her out of her mind. At first she contemplated whether she should end her or not, but out of pity she decided not to. Later on, she met both Frankram Stein and Hapshiel when she walked around aimlessly, just as Ophelia made her announcement about the whereabouts of the key and her plan. In response, she created a giant drill out of her keystones to attempt digging into the center of the Sphere with some help from Hapshiel, and bringing along Frankram and the newly arrived Ivankov. As it turned out, her constant sleepiness did not stop with the defeat of Gengetsu. On the way down, she learned that it was an attempt of communication by her alternate universe selves that ended up residing inside of her. She learned that apparently, a certain Yukari Yakumo accidentally created a mess by attempting to replace her broken Gensokyo with another version of it. Due to the distortions, the attempt ended up crashing a lot of different Gensokyo into one another, and Tenshi, who was still on the land when that happened, was used as a way for the different versions of herself to keep surviving. The hundreds or thousands of souls inside her head gave her constant pain, and it culminated when The Madara unleashed its psychic wave to analyze the defining moment of each individuals around it, which resulted in Tenshi experiencing the memories of each one of them, and passed out due to the overload, which was seen by a certain alternate self of hers as a window to gain control of her body, as she urged Tenshi to try finding a way to fix her problem with her alternate selves. With her stressed mind, and with her obsession with her ideal of becoming a "hero" becoming more and more severe, Tenshi concluded that the best way for her to settle the problem was to kill every single of her alternate selves, which she immediately did. When her self that was controlling her body realized this, she attacked her in disgust, but was presumably defeated soon afterwards. Tenshi woke up to see one of her alternate selves sitting near her, which she immediately recognized as Tenco, and soon afterwards, she noticed that the Madara started to summon his army of Zetsu, which looked suspiciously similar to her. Enraged, she started to use her sword's power to its limit, creating a giant out of the life energy of everything in the Rejected World, and started to pummel the Madara using it, ending her onslaught with a more powerful version of her Scarlet Weather Rhapsody. But then, the next thing she saw was a bright flash of light. Arc 4: The Pathway of Origin Her "Ideal World" that the Madara showed her drove her more and more obsessed with it, and her onslaught from before had taken a toll on her very being, corrupting her physical self. As soon as she woke up from the illusion, she noticed Amato, another one of her surviving other self, was lying next to her. In an impulse she stabbed her immediately on her chest, taking away her life spirit. Just as she was doing it, Gengetsu noticed her, and tried to attack her. Tenshi blocked those attack effortlessly, as she slowly cornered the weakened demon on one of the floating platforms, just as Tenco noticed the two. She proceeded to finish off Gengetsu, and went immediately afterward to end Tenco. But Reimu came out of nowhere to save her, and realizing that she was somewhat tired already, Tenshi decided to just go with the other Divines aboard the Hollow Asteroid towards the Pathway of Origin. On the Asteroid, Tenshi enjoyed the hot spring provided by Butlerok's Mad Blood as she gained some of her senses and started to experiment more with her sword's ability. Quotes * (To an alternate universe version of herself): "''Sacrifices had to be made to create a better future. But that is not enough, for there is another important factor to consider. '''A hero. '''Yes, to create this future, a hero would be necessary. A hero who will pursue that goal, no matter the sacrifices, No matter what or who her adversary is, she must not relent. She must pursue her ideal to the bitter end, if needed. And that hero now, is me."' * (To The Madara) "Madara! I shall reject your ideal for the world, and replace that with my own! It is ME and ME alone that has the right to decide where am I going! It is I that has the right to choose my future! AND IT IS I ALONE THAT HAS THE RIGHT TO CREATE -MY- OWN PARADISE!" * (To herself) "Mental note: I’m surrounded by creepy people." Trivia *She was originally planned to get killed at the end of Arc 3 by Yukari Yakumo, but technical issues arose, and she was spared from this fate. This changed plan has a huge impact on the characterization of Yukari, Tenco, and Reimu Hakurei, though aside from Tenco's case, it's mainly an indirect influence. *There was actually several plans regarding her story in Arc 3. The first plan was to simply have her corrupted by the end of the arc, but it was abandoned soon afterwards. The "world colliding" and alternate selves only came into the fray later on. There was also plans of making her an actual composite character of all her alternate selves, her having a Persona (after the confrontation with her Shadow thanks to Gengetsu, though it ended up merely only summoned in her dreams), her turning into a walking Philosopher Stone with all the souls inside of her, and others. But most of them were scrapped due to various reasoning. *In Arc-III, she never actually get into a physical fight when she's in control of her body, aside from the very last stretch of the Madara battle. Category:Characters